Allen Wang
'Allen Wang '(born August, 1962) was the 43rd President of Blisland. Born in Blisopolis, Wang is a graduate of the University of Blisland. Wang served two terms as president, being first elected in the 2000 election and once again in 2004. Wang became infamous for corruption claims and the rigging of the 2008 election, placing Jay Robinson as president to fix political issues that Wang had caused. During is tenure as president, Wang was met with positive public opinion and was celebrated for his expansion of Blisland territory and diplomacy with Asian nations. Early life and career Allen Wang was born on the 6th of August, 1962. His parents were both of Shaomarki extraction having moved to Blisland several years prior to his birth. As a child, Wang was raised to be a diligent student and cultured person. He studied Shaomarki history and language during high-school and continued this subject through to university. University of Blisland Having acheived excellent grades in school, Wang was offered a position at UBL with a scholarship in political science and language. Having earned his degree in language first, Wang continued his tertiary education with a degree in political science. Diplomacy and legislative career 1985-2000 Diplomat in Shaomark 1980-1985 Wang was offered a position as a diplomat for Shaomarki relations. He proceeded with the oppurtunity, taking up temporary residence in Jeibing, Shaomark. Working extensively with other diplomats and several world leaders shaped his political career. It was during this time as a diplomat that Wang would begin to show his attraction towards Shaomarki relations. Mayor of Blisopolis 1985-2000 When Wang returned to Blisland in 1984, he was told that a position for mayor was being considered and that he should become a candidate for the upcoming election. Wang accepted this offer and was given a principal position within the political party. Wang won the election by a landslide, attributed to the appeal of him being the first Asian to be elected. His first term as mayor would see the construction of new infrastructure around the city, such as southward expansion and construction of new apartments and entertainment facilities. He shaped Blisopolis with immigrants in mind, as Shaomarki immigration was increasing exponentially. He saw the renovation of Shaotown from a crime-ridden area of poverty into an area of blooming culture. His construction of the Shaomark Center, a center for Shaomarki diplomacy and immigration. His time as mayor is considered the best time for Wang politically as his public opinion was seen very positively. Presidency 2000 campaign In 2000, Wang had the majority of votes in Blisopolis and was held in high regard. He decided that the next and most important move in his political career was to run for president. Wang was to be the first president of Asian descent. He campaigned for rights to Asian immigrants and open borders with Shaomark. Having won the election, Wang put his plans into immediate action. The construction of the Shaomark Bridge, a bridge between Blisopolis and North Shaomark, was to be a massive failure and halted shipping and importation tenfold. The Wang administration could not afford to remove the bridge, and so it remained with the open border agreement failing. 7/11 attacks of 2001 Wang was wary of terrorist tributes from Ariq, but thought nothing of them and thus were dismissed. On the 7th of November, 2001, hijacked aircraft struck the Shaomark Center and the FIB building, killing almost 3,000. Wang retaliated with an attack on Ariq and a search for the perpetrator. During the outcry and turmoil, Wang was seen in a positive light once again for his actions towards Ariq, especially with right-wing conservatives. It was through these people, that he was voted for a second term in 2004. Ariq conflicts During his second term, Wang furthered funding towards the Blisland military in preparation for any defence needed during future military conflicts with terrorists. Wang became more military focused throughout his second term and increasingly sent troops to Ariq including spies, drones and soldiers. It was argued that because of this that further conflicts between Blisland and Ariq arose and Wang was criticised for causing more problems than he hoped to fix. Wang quickly tried to resolve this issue which resulted in neglectance of the units he sent to Ariq. Wang stated a public apology speech for the deaths of 2 Blislander soldiers, who were compromised in the midst of a mission and were assaulted by unknown Ariq forces. Public opinions on Wang gradually became more negative as his second term came closer to its end. Installation of Robinson At the end of his second term, Wang was enthusiastic for the new politician Jay Robinson to replace him and prevent his opposition coming into power. Robinson believed he should be elected democratically and not through corrupt means. Wang created a faux election that was rigged to allow Robinson to become president. It was revealed after the election by an anonymous source that it was rigged. Public outcry caused Wang to be questioned and eventually charged with 'unjust political actions' and 'crimes and corruption against the people of Blisland'. In a court hearing organised shortly after, Wang pleaded guilty and was sentenced to 20 years in federal prison. The sentence was repealed, and he was sentenced to house arrest instead. Present Currently, Allen Wang quietly runs a number of small businesses and restaurants in Shaomark Town, Blisopolis. He rarely goes out in public. Journalists that have had contact with Wang's friends and colleagues claim he's happy to be living a simple life but still regrets his corrupt actions as president, showing occasional signs of anxiety. Personality Wang has been described as a 'man of enthusiasm, but also of simple nature'. Wang has been known for his strong and often controversial opinions, especially regarding those of Texico or Ariq. He also shows passion towards his heritage and Shaomarki traditions and culture.